With a look
by MasterTigress4444
Summary: One look, and he knew he loved her. So he kept making excuses to see her. One look, and she believed no one could fall in love. That was until this boy came in, and his green eyes were enough to make her smile. AU. One-shot. ENJOY!


**Author's note:**

 **Hey! So this is something that popped into my head and that I wrote at like, 1am cause I kept playing it over and over. HOpe you like it and OMG, if anyone is up for doing a fanart of this piece I Would be soooooooo grateful cause I really wish I could have a cool cover image for it, and I'm too busy to do one:/ so yeah.**

 **oh, and I entered this contest to meet taylor swift, who some of you might or might not like, but I'm asking for your help, I need votes so i can meet her...so basically the person who gets the most votes will win a trip to meet her...so please vote for me! here is the link:**

 **www. /pages/ts/?k1**

 **it would mean a lot to me! thanks! She means a lot to me, and I REALLY wish I could meet her...so, help me out;)**

 **ENJOY**

It was wrong. It was stalking. He knew it. But he didn't care. He just loved watching her. He loved her. It all started some weeks ago, when his dad had sent him to buy some groceries for his restaurant. Po didn't mind all that, in fact, he liked going and strolling around, it served as a nice way to empty his mind from school and all the stress.

And that day, as he was walking back, he heard a shout. A shout was different than a scream. Because while a scream held fear, a shout held power. Then he heard another shout. He took some more steps until he got to the window of the establishment.

It was a kung fu school.

He smiled, he was always into this kind of stuff. Another shout came, making him jump a little.

Then the moment came. The moment he saw her. She delivered a palm strike, sending the wooden adversary flying up in splinters. Po widen his eyes. She was beautiful. Not like any other girl he has seen before. No, she was a different kind of beautiful going by every mean of the definition. She had tan skin, a beautiful brown skin. And she had curly, extremely puffy, red hair, all held by a pony tail. Her eyes were sharp, hazel.

He gasped. His heart began to quicken, and his cheeks began to redden. For a moment, he thought he was going to get sick. He continued to look at her. She was punching the wooden planks, not showing a slight hint of pain. Then a master walked to where she was, telling her something before dismissing her.

The girl bowed and took off her uniform, only to reveal a red shirt she was wearing underneath. She had some bandages around her wrists, but she didn't take them off.

"Tigress! Come on, we have to catch that movie!" Po blinked as another girl came. She was shorter, and unlike the girl, she had pale white skin and straight black hair.

"Tigress," he whispered to himself as he continued to walk home. The name sounded good and odd on his lips. But he liked it. It was like the name belong to his lips.

And after that, he volunteered to go get groceries really often, even to get the smallest things, such as salt, just to get a glimpse at the girl. One time, he even heard her voice. It was firm, strict, and yet, he could spot some sweetness that no one else could.

Those glances were the sun to his day. He made sure she didn't saw him though...or at least that's what he thought.

* * *

Tigress knew about him. She knew his name, she had heard it over the phone one time. She knew he liked to observe. At first she thought it was curiosity for martial arts what made him stare at her. Then maybe it turned to a coincidence that everytime she had class, he was there with a grocery bag. But after the second week, she began to doubt it, mostly because she knew no one could need groceries so often.

"He likes you," Viper said one time. Tigress didn't believe it. How could someone like a person by only glancing at them? That wasn't possible. That didn't made sense. And she waved off the idea of it. Though when she reconsidered it later, there was a possibility of it being true.

She still remembered when she first saw him. She was practicing her key move against wooden adversary. It worked so well, the splinters were the remaning of it. Then she felt a pair of eyes. Her eyes looked to her side without disrupting her hits. No, it wasn't her master. Nor her friends. Then she noticed him. Standing staring behind the window.

He was tall and slightly chubby. But he had broad shoulders and a very refined jaw. He had white skin...almost as snow. And then, his jet black hair in contrast. She smiled to herself. It made it seem like his face was a yin yang symbol. He was wearing a white shirt, a couple of stained spots around it. He was wearing some khakis. That was weird for her. Usually boys wore basketball shorts...but not him.

But what caught her eye, was his green jems. His eyes were breathtaking. They could tell you anything with just one look.

They could make you fall in love with just- wait no.

Tigress remembered how her heart skipped a beat, and how her cheeks turned pink. Good thing that with her red hair it wasn't really screaming for attention.

Then she saw him again a few days later. Her heart skipped twice, her cheeks only turned to a peach color.

Then again, her heart was now racing, but she was used to it by now. Her cheeks remained the same color.

He kept coming and she always felt his eyes on her. It somehow motivated her to hit harder, shout louder, to be stronger. ..only to impress this stranger who she felt she knew.

Then she heard his name. As she was putting on her shoes, at the end of her class, a loud ringtone began to play, making him jump from the sudden interruption. The guy quickly took it out of his pocket and answered,

"Po! Where are you!? I just send you for some condiments! " she shut down the rest of the conversation, though the boy seem slightly annoyed and seconds later began to walk away, muttering something under his breath as he ran one of his hands through his hair.

Po. Concise, simple, cute...she liked it. Her lips seem to have practiced the name before, because it was so familiar. She glanced one last time before heading out. She realized though, that every time he came, a small grin would take place.

* * *

Po waved to his dad as he ran out of his house and to where Tigress was. He had run late, and her class was probably done by now...but maybe she had stayed a little while like she did once in a while. At least he liked to think she did.

It was cold, and he forgotten to grab something to cover up besides his jacket. Actually, he did have his scarf, but somehow, that wasn't enough for him. He was panting when he got around the corner. The lights of the place where off. Po frowned and dug his hands into his pockets, hitting the pavement with his worn-out shoes. He looked up and saw in the distance a figure sitting down in a bench, the bench that has been recently build right in front of the place.

He smiled. He could recognize those scarlet curls anywhere. He walked to where she was sitting at.

Tigress was rubbing her hands together. It was so cold outside, and she had forgotten something to warm her up. She was only wearing her jeans, a shirt, and the only warm part were her hands, which were covered by some bandages. She shivered, it didn't help she had just finished training and was sweating. She let her red curls caress her face, embracing her from the cold and bringing warmth to her cheeks. Why was she waiting for him again? He didn't even showed up today. She noticed he wasn't there staring at her. And she missed him. She missed him and his eyes. Him and his grocery bags. She just wanted to see him. And she felt absurd to feel that way towards a boy who she hadn't even met. ..

Then she felt someone sit beside her. She wasn't in the mood to socialize. She raised her head, only to widen her eyes and her grin to appear.

Po saw her eyes lit up, just like his. Then he realized how red her nose was, along with her fingertips. He smiled and took off his scarf, without exchanging a word, he wrapped it around her neck.

"Hi," she finally said, pushing one of her curls behind her ear. He chuckled. Her voice was sweet indeed.

"Hey."

"You weren't here today." Po blushed. So she did notice huh? He could have swore she was teasing him though. Maybe she enjoyed his company. Po couldn't help but feel his heart quicken at the thought.

"Ran late. You didn't do any of those cool moves, did you?" Tigress chuckled, her fingers playing with the end of the scarf. Once in a while, she did her best moves just so she could see his smile widen and his eyes glisten like those of a small child.

"Sadly, no. At least you didn't miss anything." He smiled. Tigress did too.

How come she could talk to him like they knew each other? They hadn't talked before...then another question popped into their heads, why haven't either of them talked to each other? Po stared at her. Tigress got the view she wanted, those green eyes. Po stood up from the bench,

"Can I invite you for a coffee or a movie or something? " he stuttered. Tigress grabbed his hand, standing up.

"I accept you a coffee." Po smiled and nodded. And they both began to walk to where the coffee shop was, talking to each other like they knew each other all too well. The cold was only an excuse for their closeness, and no matter how hard they both tried, they were both constantly stealing glances at each other. Tigress taking in his black and white face with his two peridots gems, and Po taking her crazy red curls, engraving it in his memory, never letting go of it. And once they got to the shop, they took a seat next to each other, and for a moment, they were lost of words and all they could do...was stare at one another, grinning as they held tightly to their warm cups.

 **YAAYYY! I personally liked it so much. but what about you guys? Review please! and vote!**

 **-peace out:)**


End file.
